Confusion and Conclusions
by 1Puzzles1
Summary: Annabeth Chase is feeling confused for the first time in her 15 years on earth. How will she cope? (By acting like an angsty and awkward teenager) Will it contain lots of Percabeth fluff? (yes, teehee)/One-shot


**AN: This takes place the night after the Battle of the Labyrinth. Enjoy! ;)**

 _Annabeth P.O.V._

I lay in my bed listening to the wind rattling the trees and the rain beating against the window. I was feeling utterly miserable. And to make matters worse...

Confused.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, _confused_.

I don't think I could say it out loud, in one sentence, even if I wanted to.

Today had been rough. Not just on me, but the entire camp. We had few casualties, but spirits were low, because war with the Titan Lord, Kronos, was fast approaching.

Kronos, who, up until earlier today had been my former friend, Luke.

Luke, who, up until a few years ago had been my serious crush.

And then there was my best friend, Perseus James **(I made that up)** Jackson.

Everything was so complicated with him. In the back of my mind, I knew that I was partly the root of the problem, and yet I got so angry with him for everything he did. For instance, his friend, Rachel. I figured he probably had no intention of being with her, or Calypso, for that matter. I still treated him poorly. I took frustrations out on him.

What frustrations? Well, I'm still _confused_ about it, but I think I have feelings for him.

But no, I had feelings for Luke.

But Luke was evil.

So much confusion.

I was sure about one thing, Percy was probably more confused than I was. He was so innocent; he probably didn't know what he was doing wrong.

He _wasn't_ doing anything wrong.

When that realization hit me, I realized I needed to talk to him. To apologize.

I quickly got out of bed and threw on some joggers and flip-flops. My hair was a mess and I wasn't wearing a bra, but I knew he wouldn't care. He always looked happy to see me, until I started talking.

I braved out into the cold and walked, with my head down, right into the wind. I was already soaked after just 10 seconds. When I got to the porch of the Poseidon cabin, I stopped in front of the door, hand ready to knock.

Until I realized I didn't know what to say.

I slowly turned and slid down the wall, beginning to sob.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I howled into the wind, unable to hear myself. As I finally calmed down, I heard the door open.

I turned my head, with a hiccup, to see Percy in just his boxers, looking around. When he spotted me on the floor, his face brightened for a millisecond, until he remembered the circumstances under which I had visited him. Without hesitation, he quickly rushed down to my level and hugged me.

I became instantly dry and warmer, which I was grateful for. We sat for a moment, until Percy pulled away and looked at me, trying to shout something over the storm.

I shrugged and tapped my ear. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me up, leading me into the cabin and slamming the door.

Percy rested against the door for a moment, before turning to me. I realized how pathetic I must have looked in that moment, when I could see a slight look of judgement in Percy's green orbs. Being judged by the nicest, most innocent guy on the planet is not a good feeling.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, gingerly resting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them comfortingly with his thumbs. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them, just wait–"

"No!" I interrupted. "No, I... I..." I trailed off as I dissolved into tears once again. Percy immediately put his arms around me and sat us down on his bunk. He held me and let me rest my head on his shoulder as sobs wracked my body.

"Don't feel like talking, eh?" He asked timidly. I shook my head without removing it from the crook of his neck.

"Well, I'm here," he began nervously, "so don't worry..." tears began to fall rapidly from my eyes, but it seemed I was too exhausted to cry anymore. I closed my eyes tight and snuggled even closer to Percy, enjoying his ocean scent that always comforted me.

Eventually, Percy slowly and timidly gripped my shoulders and laid us back onto the bed. I got as close to him as I possibly could. The last thing I remember is listening to his heartbeat and feeling his steady breaths as I nodded off...

I awoke to a particularly loud snore. Upon realizing that it wasn't mine, I remembered the events of the previous night with a blissful sigh.

Looking out the window, I assumed it was around 5:00AM. Percy's watch sitting on his nightstand confirmed that suspicion.

I wondered how Percy would feel now that we had done this. I didn't know if he realized that I liked him or if he thought he was just helping a friend in need.

Well, now I realized I liked him for sure. That was one good thing that came from that night, not to say that there weren't so many more...

With a start, I realized how awkward it would be if Percy were to wake. What would he say?

I reluctantly moved his arm from my waist, pulled my leg out from under his, and rolled silently off the bed.

As I slipped on my shoes and walked to the door, I took one loving look back at Percy, who looked slightly more distressed now that I had disappeared from his grasp. I smirked slightly.

I stepped out the door into the cool morning air. I decided that one night with the boy of my dreams was enough for now.

Feeling more contented than I had in a long while, I made my way back toward my mother's cabin with a newfound spring in my step. I was feeling purposeful, and ready to take on the tough, and undoubtedly awkward day ahead of me.

 _Fin_

 **So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. Thanks!**

 **-Madz**


End file.
